What I Like About You
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: The girls create some adorable revenge. Oneshot. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and Shonen Jump, not me.

-

-

-

Pilika crawled into the little closet under the stairs. She was about to burst into tears, and she wasn't about to do it in front of that…that…that evil little spikehead.

"Hey," a little voice sniffled. "I was here first."

"Tamao?" Pilika asked.

"Go away," Tamao wailed. "I hate your brother!"

"And I hate Ren!" Pilika said.

"And I hate both of you."

Pilika and Tamao both jumped- a bad thing, because they both smacked their heads on the ceiling. All they could see was a pair of thin pale legs with a head rested on top of them…until the person looked up and they could see Anna's red rimmed eyes.

"You're crying too?" Pilika sniffled.

"No. My…eyes…are watering," Anna insisted, swiping her arm across her face. "Go away."

Tamao patted her hand. "Don't cry, Anna-san," she comforted.

"I'm not crying!" Anna barked. "Leave me alone."

"No," Pilika said. "Not until you tell us what's wrong."

"Or you tell us why you're crying," Tamao said.

"Oh, why don't we have a group counseling session?" Anna snapped.

"Okay, then," Pilika said, not catching the sarcasm. "I'll go first."

--

It had all started when Ren was drinking his milk. Again.

"Hey, I want some!" Pilika giggled.

Ren wasn't paying much attention to the flirty Ainu. He reached for his second bottle, took off the lid, and drank.

"Ren," Pilika said, warning playfully. "Sharing time is happy time."

"Hm?" he said, setting down the bottle.

Pilika saw her chance. She grabbed the bottle, and before he could do anything, she took a big swig, putting her lips right where his had been. "Ha!" she giggled.

Ren's eyebrow twitched. "What. Was. That. For?" he demanded.

Pilika blinked. "I was thirsty," she said, all innocence and sparkly eyes. "I just wanted a little bit."

Ren snatched the bottle away from her. "A little bit?! You finished it!" he barked.

"Sorry," Pilika apologized.

"You're so stupid. Just like your brother," Ren groused, taking his third bottle.

"Excuse me?" Pilika said. "It's just milk. There's no reason for you to get so mad."

"Just milk? This is part of my training regime," Ren said, shaking the empty bottle in her face. "What if HoroHoro spent the whole day watching TV instead of training? What if Lyserg didn't practice? What if Yoh hid from Anna?"

"She'd kill him," Pilika said.

"That's beside the point," Ren said, rolling his eyes. "Must I spell it all out for you? This is important! I drink three bottles of milk each day. Three! No more, no less."

"Well, I'm real sorry," Pilika said, jamming her fists on her hips. "Never thought you'd be so grumpy over a bottle of milk. You're so touchy, Ren. Maybe more people would like you if you weren't so persnickety."

Ren wheeled around to face her. "There are some days when I just can't stand you," he said. He whacked her arm with the empty bottle and left in a huff. Then he turned around. "Maybe I never could stand you."

Pilika's mouth dropped open, but he stalked away.

--

"See? There's even a bruise on my arm!" Pilika sobbed.

Tamao patted the tiny mark sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Pilika," she apologized.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything," Pilika said. "You're always apologizing for things you didn't do."

Tamao's chin trembled. "That's why…HoroHoro…doesn't love me anymore," she cried.

--

It had all started when Tamao was making breakfast.

"Come on, babe, hurry it up! I'm starved!" HoroHoro hollered.

"I'm sorry, HoroHoro," she said. "I'll be done in just a minute." She grabbed for the skillet, but grabbed it too far on the handle. "Ow!" she cried. "That hurt!"

"Tamao!" HoroHoro whined.

"I'm coming," she called, tears rising in her eyes from the pain in her hand. She came in and tried to hand him the plate, but her hand trembled.

"Sheesh, Tamao, you're so clumsy sometimes," HoroHoro said.

All she heard were his words; she didn't see the grin in his eyes as he teased her. "I'm so sorry, HoroHoro-san," she said, the 'san' coming out unintentionally.

"Tamao," HoroHoro warned. "What have I told you about 'san'?"

Her eyes widened. "Please forgive me," she begged. "I didn't mean it, HoroHoro-san." She clapped her singed hand over her mouth. "No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Tamao, you apologize so much it gets annoying," HoroHoro said. Now he wasn't teasing. He got up and left with the pancakes in hand, leaving Tamao to burst into tears on her own.

--

"There's the burn on my hand," Tamao finished, holding out her tiny hand.

Pilika kissed it like she would a little child's. "And now, Anna. Your story," she said.

"I have something in my eye and it won't come out so I'm hiding here until my eyes stop watering," Anna said, her forehead still resting on her knees.

"Anna," they warned.

"What?"

"Anna Kyoyama!" they exclaimed. The little blonde sniffled, and reluctantly began her story.

--

It all started when Yoh had to start his training at two o'clock in the morning.

He came inside at six o'clock, exhausted, sleepy, and hungry. That combination is a surefire way to turn the most laidback person in the world into a savage beast.

"Yoh!" Anna called. "Hurry up. Make breakfast. I'm hungry."

"So am I," Yoh muttered. As if to prove his point, his poor little stomach growled.

"Well?" Anna said.

"Make it yourself."

At that, Anna leaned over the railing of the staircase. Her dark eyes were skeptical. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Yoh, despite the burning tiredness in his legs, took the stairs two at a time until he was eye-level with her. "You," he said flatly. If it had been any other day, he would have seen the shock and pain in her eyes, but he was tired, starving, thirsty, and just flat out in a black mood. "I hate the way you boss me around. For crying out loud, we're not married yet." He waved his hands around and spoke in a fake falsetto. " 'Do this. Train now. A hundred more. Hurry up.' I'm tired of it, Anna. I'm tired of you."

"Yoh," she stammered. "Yoh, I only want-"

"Yeah, that's the problem," he spat, smacking her across the face before she could react. "All you care about is what you want." He stepped over her and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"I only want you to be strong," Anna whispered, her hand going to her red cheek. She fled down the stairs.

Yoh's door opened. "Anna, I'm sorry," he said, his dark eyes aching. "Oh, Anna, I'm-…Anna?"

--

Now Anna looked up all the way, and they could see the bruise mark rapidly rising on her left cheekbone. "Oh, you poor thing," Pilika said.

"Don't baby me," Anna threatened.

"Come on, Anna. We'll have to take care of that," Tamao said, taking her by the hand. "That looks really bad." For once, Anna obeyed. Albeit reluctantly.

--

HoroHoro poked Yoh's head. The usually cheerful boy was resting his head on his arms. "Hey," he said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I…have something in my eye," Yoh mumbled.

HoroHoro peered closely. "Looks like you're crying to me," he commented.

"Don't be so weak," Ren scoffed. Although he was one to talk…his hands were shaking.

"I don't care," Yoh said, his voice choked and muffled.

The door to the kitchen creaked open. Tamao, her cheeks red, slipped in and made her way to the refrigerator. HoroHoro pointedly turned his back.

Yoh turned his head so he could see her. "What happened to your hand, Tamao?" he asked.

Tamao glanced down in embarrassment. "I…I burned it, this morning, while I was making breakfast," she rushed out, her voice soft.

Ren and Yoh both noticed HoroHoro's eyes widen.

"So are you going to be building ice sculptures with all that or what?" Ren asked.

This time Tamao looked up, straight at Yoh. "Anna needs it," she said.

Tamao left, plastic bag of ice in hand. Yoh slumped down, his shoulders shaking. "I hurt Anna," he sobbed. "I didn't mean to…it just sort of…happened."

"And I was so hard on Tamao," HoroHoro said.

"I guess I hurt Pilika's feelings," Ren admitted glumly.

"What are we gonna do?" Yoh said.

"I have no idea," HoroHoro confessed.

--

"Ow!" Anna griped as Tamao set the ice pack on her face.

"Hold still," Tamao chided.

Pilika turned on her stereo and flopped down on the futon. "What are we gonna do?" she asked. "There's got to be something we can do."

"I don't know," Tamao said. "I wish there was a way we could get them back."

The song on the radio changed. Anna pulled a face. "This song is too perky. Where's an emo station when you need it?"

"Wait," Pilika said suddenly. "This song…it has possibilities."

"Possibilities?" Tamao repeated.

"The school talent show is still tomorrow, right?" Pilika said. "We're going to enter. I have a plan…"

--

The boys walked into an empty house after school. Yoh's heart plummeted. No Anna…he'd avoided her that morning, and they didn't talk at school…and now she was gone…

The phone ringing shocked all three of them. Ren was nearest. "Hello?" he growled.

"Ren? Where are you guys?" Manta asked. "Aren't you going to the school talent show?"

"We weren't planning on it," Ren said.

"I thought we were," Manta said. "Remember? We were going to meet at my house and then go. Come on, you can't let me down."

"Oh, all right!" Ren scowled. "We'll be there, just stop your stupid whining! Kisama!" He slammed the phone down. "It looks like we're going to a talent show tonight."

--

"I can't do this. I can't do this," Tamao insisted. She was at the point of hyperventilating. "Singing, dancing…and in this outfit?"

"What's wrong with it?" Pilika asked. Tamao was wearing a knee-length pink skirt made out of layered floaty material, a white tank top, and a black jacket. Her short pink hair was drawn into a tiny stub of a ponytail. "You look cute. And remember, I picked out the clothes."

"You look better than I do," Tamao wailed. Pilika was dressed in short blue shorts, a pink short sleeved shirt, and a white spaghetti strap tank over it. She fastened the elastic around her second high pigtail.

"We both look fine," she assured her.

"Maybe you. Not me," Anna said.

"Come out, Anna," Pilika said.

"No."

"Anna. Don't make us drag you out here."

The blonde girl reluctantly emerged from behind the changing screen. She was wearing a short red skirt with a white cap-sleeved top. Anna would have been even prettier if she wasn't scowling. "I look ridiculous," she barked.

"You look precious," Pilika persisted.

"My midriff is showing. I feel like Ren."

Pilika grabbed Anna by the arm and made her sit down in front of the mirror. "Tamao, you do makeup while I do her hair."

Anna withstood it for a while, until Tamao pulled out the mascara. "Oh, no," she said, backing up. "You are not putting one of those little brush thingies near my eyelids."

"It's mascara and it'll make you look pretty," Tamao said. "Now open your eyes."

Anna would have run away, but Pilika had the curling iron in her hair. "This is so embarrassing," she mumbled.

--

"This is stupid."

Normally Manta would have agreed with Ren, but the girls had begged him to keep the boys there for their song. "Well…it's getting better," he tried.

"Manta. The kid is blowing snot bubbles as a talent," HoroHoro said. "This is stupid. Even I think so. Which means it's pretty bad."

"No! Wait!" Manta said. "Um…there's a really good act coming up! You have to see it."

"Sorry, Manta, but it would have to be really, really good for us to stay," Yoh said. The three boys started to get up.

"And now, we have Tamao Tamamura, Pilika Horo, and Anna Kyoyama singing!" the emcee announced.

All three boys plunked down in their seats in shock.

"It's about time," Manta mumbled.

--

Pilika was the first one onstage. She was thrilled. Performing was a big adrenaline rush for her.

But for Tamao and Anna…not so much.

"Tamao, get up here!" Pilika hissed. "You have to start the song!"

"N-n-no," Tamao sputtered. "That's okay."

"I hate it too, Tamao, but we have to do it." Anna gave the pink haired girl a gentle push into the middle of the spotlight. Pilika handed her the mic as Tamao stared, frightened out of her mind, at the huge audience.

--

HoroHoro jumped up in his seat. "You get my baby off that stage!" he hollered. "She's scared!"

"Calm down," Ren said dryly. "She'll be okay."

"No, she won't," HoroHoro said. "Poor baby…"

--

All three girls turned their backs to the audience as the intro started. At the first "Hey!" they turned around. That launched them into the dancing part. At least for Anna and Pilika. Anna was a little stiff, but at least she could move. Tamao could only stand at center stage, clutching the mic with both hands. Then came her solo.

"What I like about you," she began, her voice whisper-soft and sweet. "You hold me tight." Tamao started to loosen up. "Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight?" A cute smile lit up her face as she searched for HoroHoro's face in the crowd. "Keep on whisperin' in my ear. Tell me all things that I wanna hear, 'cause it's true- that's what I like about you." Relieved to have her solo over, she handed the mic over to Pilika.

Pilika grabbed the mic and started dancing outright. "What I like about you," she belted. "You really know how to dance!"

--

"Ren, do you dance?" HoroHoro whispered.

"Um…no."

--

"When you go up down! Jump around! Talk about true romance!" Pilka threw herself into dancing. A number of boys catcalled, but she ignored them. "Keep on whisperin' in my ear. Tell me all things that I wanna hear, 'cause it's true- that's what I like about you!" She pointed at Ren, cocking her head and grinning at him. Ren grinned back. Then he realized that Yoh and HoroHoro were staring at him, mouths dropped open. He quickly wiped the smile off his face and coughed into his hand to disguise it.

Pilika set the mic on the stand as she joined the other two girls in the dance routine. Then the music went down to just the bass as Anna stepped up and took the microphone.

"What I like about you," she sang. She had a surprisingly pretty voice, clear and sweet. "You keep me warm at night." Yoh's jaw dropped as Anna rolled her shoulder seductively and smiled. She shook her head as she sang the next line, tossing her curls. "Never wanna let you go- boy, you make me feel all right." Yoh's jaw dropped even farther as Anna sang the 'yeah' and swung her hips.

"Keep on whisperin' in my ear. Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cause it's true- that's what I like about you!" Anna sang. She winked at him.

The crowd cheered as Anna finished as the soloist for the rest of the song. There was so much applause at the end they could barely hear the music. No one was surprised when they were named the winners of the talent show.

--

"Hi."

Pilika spun around. "Oh," she said. "Hi, Ren."

The purple haired boy stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ceiling. "I was wondering…if you wanted to…you know…get some ice cream with me or something," he said.

Pilika put her hand on his arm. "Sure," she said, smiling.

Ren's whole face lit up. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then he backed up, his eyes wide. "Um…I…"

She broke him off in midsentence with a kiss on his cheek.

--

A ton of boys had come up to her after the show, but not the one she wanted. Her shoulders slumped.

"Tamao!" a voice hollered.

She turned around in just enough time to see HoroHoro running to her. He wrapped his arms around her, scooped her up, and spun her around. "Tamao, Tamao, Tamao!" he said. "You were so great! It was awesome!" Then abruptly he set her down, his eyes solemn. "I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I can't believe how stupid I am. Stupid stupid stupid stu-"

Tamao grabbed his cheeks, drew him to her, and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "I forgive you," she said firmly, "but you need to stop apologizing."

HoroHoro broke into laughter and pressed kisses all over her face. Tamao giggled and kissed him back.

--

Anna set her blue beads around her neck again. It felt weird to be without them, even for a short time. One of the beads snagged on her hair. She tried to yank it away.

A gentle hand tugged her hair away. "Thanks, Tam- oh."

"Anna," Yoh whispered.

She turned back around. "Do you have something to say?" she asked.

"Yes. If you'll let me."

She nodded.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I was tired and upset and…and I never meant to hurt you." His voice was quiet. "Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry." His hands tentatively touched her shoulders. When she didn't pull away he started to rub them. "I didn't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you."

Anna abruptly turned around. "Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Yoh said.

Slowly Anna leaned against him, her forehead resting on his shoulder. "Then, please…hold me," she whispered.

Yoh's arms went around her tight. Anna hugged him, her body trembling. Suddenly Yoh drew back. "Anna, which cheek did I hit?" he asked.

"This one," she said. The blue-black mark was still apparent, even through all of her makeup.

Yoh started kissing her cheek, pressing soft little kisses all over the bruise. Before long his lips had migrated towards hers. And Anna didn't pull away.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

Man, are these guys JERKS! Oh, well.

Oh, well. Besides the guys being total idiots, this story was just written for pure fun 'n' fluff. It's fun to think about the girls getting glammed up and singing a pop song to seduce their lovahs.

There's a Jimmy Neutron reference in here too.


End file.
